A Friend
by Juura99
Summary: A car crash ends up with Kiba having to help his friends despite his own pain. Many would call him a hero after what he did...but Kiba would simply call himself a good friend.


**This was a very random idea that came to me. Not sure what inspired it, but yea...here it is. I felt I wanted to put Kiba in a spotlight for once. I hope he doesn't get offended at the fact his first Spot-light one shot was like this... ehehe.**

**Oh well.**

**Warnings: some language but nothing serious, and yea...blood. Car crash. Yep.**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own them! I'm ALWAYS owning them! I mean, can't you see how much I own them?...What was that?...OOOH you meant 'own' as in 'ownership'! I thought you meant 'own' as in 'kick-their-ass'...cause yeah, I seem to do that to them in my stories...okay then I don't 'own' them after all.**

* * *

The rain poured down in unforgiving torrents, drenching and drowning everything it could with an almost violent passion. The streets were literally turned into a shallow, flowing river and the floors of street level shops were covered in soaked towels and drenched cloths. People stayed indoors mostly, too afraid to try and fight through the monstrous form of nature raging outside.

Lightening split the sky, the brief flash illuminating broken glass, crushed metal and splotches of rapidly draining red along a nearly deserted stretch of road. The thunderous roar following the flash was strong enough to cause the small shards to jiggle in their place. The entire scene was like a picture, simplifying the word 'chaos'.

What had once been a small blue Honda was now a complete wreck, the front completely crushed in and the windows burst and no longer classifiable as windows at all.

Pieces of metal, ripped upholstery and many other things attributed to a vehicle were strewn over the ground, leading up to the stationary and slightly wrecked truck, it's headlights flickering dully before suddenly lighting up like a stadium and throwing the wreckage into sharp and gruesome relief.

Lying half under a torn seat, blood running down the side of his face, was a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair and red, triangular tattoos on his cheeks, named Inuzuka Kiba. Another flash of lightening and a roar of thunder, and he twitched, before a loud groan erupted from his chest.

His eyes blinked open only to shut against the pouring rain. He hissed, coughing harshly as he tried to understand what had happened. He remembered driving through this tidal wave from the sky, and then hearing a horn before everything was thrown into absolute chaos.

Another cough and groan, before he tensed his body and pushed himself to turn over. He managed to get onto his stomach when he felt the searing pain shoot up his leg, and a scream tore out of his abused throat.

"GOD!" he yelled, panting and clenching his sore fists. With effort, he looked over his shoulder and felt sick at the sight. A large shard of metal was sticking straight through his ankle and into the ground, seeming to pin him down. With a low whimper of pain, he tried to move his ankle. It hurt like a bitch, but soon he heard the tell-tale chink of the metal coming out of the ground. He was now free to move his ankle...but it still hurt like a bitch.

Turning away from the sight, which was frankly making him queasy, his narrow eyes scanned the area and he cursed the sky for the rain. He could barely see anything in this weather. Suddenly, in another flash of lightening and the blinding lights of the truck ahead flickered out, he caught sight of two other bodies in various positions, and none of them looked promising.

He cursed and slowly, painfully began to drag himself towards them.

"Dammit...of course this would happen," he grumbled, wincing when his ankle was jolted. "Why? Because Murphy's Law is as absolute as my sister's implants." He hissed when his hand pressed down onto a shard of glass and it pierced his skin. "BITCH!" he spat, reaching around to tear the piece out and throw it somewhere far off. "BE GONE!"

Turning back to his destination, he continued his slow crawl until he could eventually make out some details. "Oh crap..."

He could make out the shape of one of his friends, Nara Shikamaru. The boy was lying on his back, one leg twisted at an odd angle and scratches littering his face and arms. His eyes were closed, but Kiba was able to-just barely-make out the movement of his chest, indicating the guy was still breathing air.

Lying a bit away from him was his other, loosely acknowledge, friend Uchiha Sasuke. Somehow, he'd been thrown around so that he landed sitting up. However, judging by the extremely large gash across his forehead, and the constant stream of blood running down his face, he'd rolled a bit before settling. His shirt was torn at the arm, and Kiba noticed that glass was glinting in the truck's headlights even through the rain. The poor sod had a piece of glass stuck in his arm.

Kiba would almost laugh if he hadn't been reminded of his pierced ankle by a small stone catching on the end. He gasped as his ankle was torn open a slight space more, and for a moment, he stilled, head bent down.

"...Okay...okay...j-just do what my therapist said." He mumbled to himself and started crawling again. "Hmm...sing a random, cheerful song...do I even know any of those?" he paused, pondering before shrugging and settling on the one he'd heard earlier that day on his little cousin's radio. "Oh I'm a gummy bear! Yes I'm a gummy bear! Oh I'm a yummy, chummy, funny, lucky gummy bear—"

He crawled closer, panting the song rather than singing it. When he got closer to Shikamaru's unconscious form, he gasped as his ankle was jolted again.

"...Oh I'm a...moving, groovin'...Oh screw it, I knew that bitch had no idea what she was talking about." He spat, giving up on the useless advice. "SHIKA!" he yelled, finally getting closer. "Come on, you lazy asshole, wake up!"

Shikamaru's eyes fluttered under the torrents of rain before cracking open. A sharp yelp suddenly sounded from his lips and he turned his head to the side.

"Damn...ouch." he growled, and Kiba let out a low chuckle.

"Good to see you're awake." Kiba said through the rain, reaching out to poke the boy's cheek. "Just stay here while I check on the others." He said, turning his body so he could crawl towards Sasuke.

"Oh sure, because I was planning on taking a walk in this lovely weather." Shikamaru drawled sarcastically, and Kiba grinned with relief. The guy was okay but for some pain and maybe a massive headache.

The road seemed to be smoother along this stretch, and Kiba made it quickly to Sasuke's place. He silently mumbled about how of course the stuck up Uchiha would land on the smooth part of the road. It was just his damn luck.

With a grunt, Kiba pushed himself up into a semi-sitting position. He realized that, considering the damage around them, they were all extremely lucky so far. While there were broken legs, pierced ankles and shards of glass in arms, they were all alive, breathing and seemed to have strength.

Kiba managed to get into a relatively okay position that didn't put pressure on his ankle, and one arm reached up to tap at Sasuke's cheek.

"Hey! Hey bastard! Uchiha! Wake up!" Kiba yelled above the roar of the rain.

Sasuke didn't move, but Kiba's sharp eyes caught sight of a slight twitch in his jaw. That was a good sign.

"SASUKE! OPEN YOU DAMN EYES!" Kiba screeched loudly, leaning forward to make sure his voice was heard.

Slowly, onyx coloured irises, dulled by pain and confusion were revealed as Sasuke looked up at him. Soon he hissed, biting his lips.

"Ouch...dammit!" Sasuke hissed, blinking as blood ran into his eye from his forehead wound. He left that eye closed and tried to focus on the boy in front of him. "...Kiba?"

"Yeah. Good to see you coherent." Kiba said, smirking at the use of a word Sasuke often used to describe being okay.

Sasuke returned the smirk before his eyes widened and he started to look around frantically. "Naruto! Naruto...h-he flew through the windshield! I s-saw him! Where is he?" Sasuke started squirming before he gasped out and reached up to grab at his arm. "F-find Naruto, Kiba!" Sasuke ordered harshly, managing a glare at the brunet, but it was wasted. Kiba had begun crawling away in search of their friend the moment Sasuke said 'flew out the windshield'.

The road grew gritty again as he crawled closer to the truck. It was the only direction he could think of that Naruto could have 'flown'. He hissed and cursed and sang random songs before hissing and cursing his therapist's stupid suggestions, and the cycle continued until he reached the side of the truck.

His eyes widened epically when he saw, lying partially on the road and partially on the soaked, muddy ground, his blond haired friend Uzumaki Naruto. However, what caused him to hold back a slight sob was the sight of a torn, half-car door that was speared straight through the blonds' stomach.

"No...No, no, no!" Kiba began crawling as fast as he could, ignoring the pain when his ankle jolted harshly until he was right beside his blond friend. "Naruto! NARUTO!"

His face was pale, which greatly worried Kiba due to the fact Naruto was usually so tanned. There was blood running down from somewhere near his hairline, and Kiba saw the remnants of blood near his mouth, quickly being washed away by the rain.

Growling, Kiba examined the shard of the door. It was large, sticking straight up and reaching his current height. But it thinned down as it got closer to the blond until eventually it was more like a large, slightly skew triangle.

"Come on Naruto! Open your eyes!" Kiba kept yelling, prodding at the blonds' cheeks gently. He didn't want to slap the blond in fear he would only make him worse.

Other people would tell him he was being foolish. Other people would take one look at the blonds' condition and say 'I'm so sorry for your loss.'

Kiba would tell all those _other_ _people_ to go experience anal sex with a very large, sharp and sand-papery object.

"UZUMAKU NARUTO! WAKE THE F—"

A cough, and Kiba was sent into silence as slowly, so slowly, the pale eyelids pulled back to reveal dull, pain filled blue eyes.

"...Wh...Wha..." Naruto couldn't speak more than that before he coughed again, and more blood splattered around his mouth.

"Shut up! Don't talk, save your energy." Kiba demanded, already trying to think of what to do.

Naruto turned his head slightly and gave a pain-filled smile at his best friend. "Don't...tell me...what t'do." He mumbled.

Kiba gave a laugh, weak as it was, it was still there. "Shut up you moron."

Naruto's body shuddered with a chuckle before his eyes clouded with pain and he gasped. "Shit!...Stomach!" he forced out, lifting his head to see what was causing the pain. However before he could, there were stumbling footsteps.

"Naruto! Kiba!"

They looked to the right to see Sasuke, barely staying on his feet as he gripped his bleeding arm.

"Sasuke! I need your help!" Kiba called, and Sasuke stumbled over, his eyes narrowing against the rain.

When the raven saw Naruto's injury, his face went sheet white. "Oh my God..."

Naruto was looking nervous now. "Wha..." he tried to look up, but Kiba pressed his head back down.

"No, don't. You'll just make yourself scared for no reason." He said, running a hand over Naruto's forehead soothingly. The blond gulped, eyes shining with fear, but he nodded and didn't try to look back up.

Sasuke went to the blonds' other side and gripped his arm. His onyx eyes were wide, and emotions were swimming across them. Fear, pain, anguish, concern.

"Okay, we need to call for help." Kiba mumbled to himself and looked back at the large truck. "There's probably a radio in there. Sasuke, stay right here, I'll be back." He said and once again began to crawl, leaving the blond in Sasuke's hands.

Only once he reached the truck did he realize that he should've told Sasuke to do this. The bastard could at least walk.

"Smart move Inuzuka." He growled to himself as he hoisted himself up on the truck's door handle. Suddenly, it opened and he swung outwards, screaming as his ankle was twisted around the shard imbedded in it, but then he screamed again when he saw the bloody, obviously dead face of the driver tumble out towards him. His screams reached a pitch that would put a little girl to shame, and when the body collapsed onto the ground, rain soaking it immediately, Kiba was clutching onto the door and staring down at it with wide-eyes.

"...Oh God...Oh my God..." he chanted, shivering violently now.

"Kiba! Kiba you need to hurry! Naruto's struggling to stay awake!" Sasuke's voice was soft against the rain and thunder, but Kiba had always been known for his extra sensitive senses, and his ears picked it up.

Cursing and swallowing his own unease and queasiness, he manoeuvred himself so that he was able to crawl into the vehicle. As he had suspected, he saw something like a phone/radio in the front, and by the crackling sound it was still working.

He reached forward. "I need to get 911...wait..." he stuck his head back out the window. "SASUKE! WHAT'S THE NUMBER FOR 911 AGAIN?"

Somehow, even with the roaring wind, loud thunder and pelting rain, Kiba still felt the silence that indicated he had just said something unbelievably stupid.

Sure enough, Sasuke's voice soon sounded.

"YOU IDIOT! IT'S 9-1-FRIGGEN'-1!"

Blushing at his own stupidity, Kiba turned around. "THANKS!" and he could easily picture Sasuke and Naruto sharing a 'he's a total retard but we still like him' kind of look. Finally, after much mumbling, cursing, hissing, praying and singing, Kiba got the thing to work and called the number.

"Hello? Yes I need some help seriously fast! My friends and I were in a car crash on...on...Downwright Drive...What?...No, a truck crashed into us...or...we crashed into it, or...dammit we _crashed _okay!...My one friend has a broken leg, maybe more, another with serious gashes to his stupid head and arm, and...shit, my other friend has half of a Goddamn door sticking out of his stomach...What? NO HE'S STILL ALIVE DAMN YOU, DON'T TRY TO CONSOLE ME!...Yes...Yes...What?...The hell would I know? If I knew that sort of shit, would I need a doctor?...WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG? WE NEED HELP, MY FRIEND MIGHT BE DYING AND YOU'RE ASKING ME IF I FEEL DIZZY? ARE YOU F—...oh...Hello...yes I'm okay...Oh, yes I can see the siren lights now...uh...thank you? ...Right, sorry about that...Thank you mom... I love you too."

Kiba hung up, wondering what kind of sick being was laughing at the fact his mother worked in the emergency call centre and happened to take his call.

However, he had little time to think when ambulances pulled up, and he was attended to.

"Son, you need to sit down." The paramedic was saying, but Kiba couldn't help but notice no one had gone around the truck to where his two friends were. He shoved the paramedic off and pointed in the direction the other two were.

"My friends are around there, one of them is seriously injured! Tend to them before me, I'm not in danger." He snapped, and gave a dark glare that Sasuke would be proud of had he seen it. The paramedic nodded, waving two of his comrades to go and check it out with him.

Kiba let himself be carried to the closest ambulance after that, but he made sure he had a good view of what was happening around him. The rain had, thankfully, lightened, but everything was still drenched.

Kiba saw Shikamaru getting loaded onto a stretcher, and he chuckled when the brunet gave a happy sigh as he passed by.

"Pillow...nice..."

Kiba grinned at his friend's mumblings before shouts caught his attention and his head snapped around.

One paramedic was holding Sasuke back as the weak raven struggled, shouting.

"NARUTO! NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Kiba felt his stomach drop to his toes and he started to move without thinking, soft and desperate mumbles falling from his lips.

"No...No, no no no!"

Three paramedics were kneeling, bent over a fourth body lying on the floor. Blood was spilling over the first paramedics hands as he pressed against the deep wound to still the seemingly endless flow. The other two were performing CPR, shouting out various orders and stats that made no sense to Kia's fear riddled mind. Sasuke was putting up a spectacular struggle despite his fatigue and injuries.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba dropped down to his knees near Naruto's head, out of the paramedics' way. He looked at the closed lids, the pale skin and the way Naruto looked completely at peace.

Something in his chest squeezed and Kiba suddenly leant down, near Naruto's ear. The paramedics were shouting, telling him to move.

Kiba ignored them and moved so that he could talk directly in his friend's ear.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you listen to me carefully, you son of a bitch. I know you don't want to die here tonight, just as much as none of us want you to die here either. But if you slack off and don't fight, there's little chance of you getting out of here, you moron. Are you really going to lie there, looking pretty, and just let this happen? _Huh_? I mean, Christ dude, you've got Uchiha elbowing a paramedic in the stomach to try and get to you, and you're just going to lie here? Where're the wise-cracks? Where're the taunts? And what about me, huh? You don't really plan to leave me alone with Uchiha and Nara do you? Dude, be serious! I'll end up killing one of them, or vice versa! So you better get your ass into gear and wake the hell up before I tell Sakura you saw her sucking Lee's—"

A cough sounded and the paramedics started in shock when Naruto let out a groan followed by another choked cough.

"P-pain...Ugh..." Naruto gasped, and the paramedics pushed Kiba away to tend to him, calling out for a stretcher and meds and whatever else they said. Kiba was too busy wiping his face in frustration to hear correctly.

Sasuke, seeing his friend was alive-in pain, but alive- slumped in the arms of his attacker. "Thank God..." The rain slipped down his face, masking the extra wetness forming in his eyes.

Kiba watched as Naruto was hauled towards an ambulance. As he was being lifted, Naruto looked up, catching Kiba's eye. The brunet raised an eyebrow when Naruto smirked. Kiba's eyes widened as he saw Naruto laboriously lift his hand up, only to flip it around and give Kiba the finger. The brunet burst out laughing even as another paramedic came to lead him to a stretcher and the ambulance.

"Yeah, you're welcome Blondie." Kiba mumbled as he lay back down and let them carry him into the bright ambulance.

He felt the cars start moving and sighed, glad to know that everything would be fine now.

"Son, your very lucky. Your friend was close to dying back there. All of your friends, including yourself were very lucky. You're a hero." The paramedic tending to his ankle said appreciatively. Kiba raised a lazy eyebrow, slipping one eye open to glance down at the paramedic.

"A hero?" he questioned. The paramedic nodded and Kiba chuckled dryly before shaking his head and closing his eye. "No, I'm not a hero dude. I'm just a good friend."

* * *

**Somehow, that's how I imagine Kiba reacting in a car crash in AU verse...but maybe that's just me.**

**Reviews are nice!**


End file.
